


First Impressions are Lasting

by mysticaljayne



Series: Brother Hunters, Sister Witches [1]
Category: Charmed, Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Gen, Protective Prue, Sisterly Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all of their moving about, of course Sam and Dean would somehow end up in San Francisco. They do, of course, and meet the Halliwell sisters; proud Prue, shy Piper, and rebel Phoebe.</p><p>Each of them have a less than stellar first impression of the others.</p><p> </p><p>*First in the SuperCharmed high school AU that no one thought they wanted, but the world needed. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School is school; why can't I hunt instead? -Sam

The black 67’ Chevy Impala was as much a part of the Winchester household as any of the various weapons stashed in the back. The driver holds the steering wheel casually in his hands, comfortable with his heritage and what his family had to do to save people. The passenger was an entirely different story. The young teen’s hair was at least a week overdo for a cut and his glare could easily cut everything in half. His crossed arms were defensive and he was definitely not comfortable with his position in this life.

 

Or at least with his father’s latest order.

 

“I don’t want to go to school. Why can’t I just go on hunts like you do?” The passenger still kept up his petulant stance.  He knew the answer already, but still wanted his older brother, the driver, to repeat the answer he had memorized. Their ‘job’ required the family to be as incognito as possible. Hence why they were hiding out in a city filled with people. The smaller the town, the nosier the people. Now that the two of them are old enough for their dad to take off for a few days without anybody questioning, it wasn’t nearly as big of a problem as it once had been.

 

Instead of answering the way he expected, the driver instead kept his eyes on the road, but turned down the music. “Sammy? I thought you liked school.”

 

Now that wasn’t what Sam expected to hear from his brother, but thinking back he should. “Sam. Not Sammy. Sammy is a twelve-year-old with pimples.”

 

“You have pimples?” Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s teasing. The only time Dean was serious was on a hunt, and sometimes not even then.

 

Still, Sam rolled his eyes yet again at his brother. “No!”

 

“But you are twelve.” Dean went on, the teasing between brothers never ending. Even if Dean had been the one to raise him.

 

Might be the reason why Sam respected him just a bit more than their old man. Maybe. And just a little bit.

 

“Dean.”

 

“Sammy.” Dean responded to Sam’s annoyed utterance of his name with one a bit more serious than his usual tone. “I want you to have as normal a childhood that you can, okay?”

 

“You dropped out.” Sam went back to glaring. He liked school, but he was also annoyed at having to start over for the third time at yet another school, and it was just the beginning of October.

 

Dean smirked at that. “Trying to be like me, Sammy?” Before giving Sam time to answer, Dean went on with his eyes focused on the road. “What’s really going on in that big brain of yours?”

 

For a moment Sam silently debated whether to tell Dean, or not. Their dad would tell him that things just happen and the jobs didn’t come to them. “I don’t see the point when we’re going to be moving on in a few days.” Even if their ‘jobs didn’t pay. Sam doesn’t see the ‘jobs’ in the same light as both Dean and their dad did. To them, the jobs were something that they had to do to. To Sam? Well, it was a choice. An option. More like an extracurricular activity than a job.

 

Sam refuses to look back at Dean to see his reaction. Sometimes Dean would crack a joke about being in a chick flick with all the emotions around, but other times he’d surprise Sam. “I’ll talk to dad.”

 

Sam just slumped further into his seat the rest of the ride to school. Dean was dad’s little soldier, so of course he wouldn’t do anything without John’s permission.

 

Yeah, John, because no dad would give his nine-year-old a .45 when he told him he was scared of the thing in the closet. No dad would leave his two elementary aged sons on their own for weeks at a time. No dad would…

 

Here in his thoughts, Sam glanced over at his older brother who looked to be getting into the music. He still doesn’t get why Dean likes this kind of music, or likes it this loud. Oh well…

 

Still, no dad would turn his eldest son into a soldier and give him the responsibility of taking care of the younger one.

 

The car eventually comes to a stop in his new school’s parking lot. The building is bigger than the last one he went to, but he isn’t surprised. Bigger the town, usually the bigger the school. Sam has been to enough schools to pretty much know the game by now.

 

Since dad/John was busy doing research on this newest job, it was Dean’s job to take him in to get signed up for classes. Dean’s job to do John’s, since John is too obsessed with finding the thing that killed their mom instead of taking care of them. Yeah. Sam reasons, he may have a bit of resentment there.

 

Sam’s only half listening to the principal talking about paperwork and not having the same classes as his last school, but trying to match them up as good as possible. It wasn’t until his name was called twice before he looked away from his study of his hands. “What?” He asks Dean, who was looking at him expectantly.

 

At least Dean was looking at him expectantly before giving him a knowing grin. Sam merely rolls his eyes, and actually focuses in.

 

“I said I’ll see you after school. Try not to get into too much trouble.” Dean repeated with a wink, but from the principal’s wide eyes, he may not have said the last sentence earlier.

 

Sam shakes his head at his brother, reaching out for the schedule sitting on the desk. “Yeah. Yeah. You’re the trouble-maker, not me.”

 

Dean accentuated his smirk with a wink. “You know it.”

 

“If you’ll follow me, Sam, I’ll show you to your first class.” The principal interrupts the banter by standing up and opening the door.

 

Dean leaves through the door, but not before giving Sam a pat on the shoulder. Sam follows him into the outer office, and that’s where their paths split. Dean left the building to probably go and help dad with the job that led them to San Francisco in the first place.

 

“I’ll be with Ms. Halliwell in a moment.” The principal tells the woman sitting at the desk ‘guarding’ his office.

 

Sam takes note of the other teen sitting in the chairs. Her hair is dyed black to match her clothes. Her expression had her look as if she is about to flip off somebody at a moment’s notice. One of the rebels, then, at his new school.

 

At least they think of themselves as rebels. In his world, they were usually a nuisance that had the bad habit of getting tangles into the supernatural world. ‘Usually some form of demonic deal,’ Sam thinks to himself, remembering the witches his family had to deal with on another job.

 

He hopes there won’t be any supernatural things going on at this school. Most of the time he’s lucky with the jobs being removed from his school life, but not always.

 

The principal stops in front of a door and knocks to get the teacher’s attention. It takes a few moments before she finally heads to the door and lets them in.

 

“Can I help you?” The teacher who is, based on his schedule, Mrs. Garcia and teaches history. She’s an older lady broadcasting a no-nonsense attitude who looked to have done this job a lot longer than her passion for teaching kept her coming.

 

“This is Sam Winchester. He’ll be joining your class.” The principal told her before leaving without any more explanation.

 

There really was nothing more to explain, except Mrs. Garcia’s face seemed to be asking for more. “Pick a seat.” She finally orders with a wave at the classroom. “And try to keep up.”

 

The sneer in her tone has Sam tense up, but he doesn’t respond. He’s deal with other teachers like her; ones that look at the surface without thinking that there could be more beneath.

 

He glances over the classroom and knows he would have to make a quick decision. There are three empty chairs. Three options to determine how his time here would go. First impressions really can have lasting impacts.

 

Even if he’s only going to be there for a short time, Sam has an idea of what each seat will deal him. Near the jocks gives him bullies or friends, which the friends would have him in trouble with dad. Near the nerds would give him bullies by association, and people to nosey or smart to easily keep his secret. The last seat, though, was next to a brunette girl who was doodling on her jeans.

 

She seemed to be blacking out the rest of the world. She didn’t seem to be the kind of person that would ask too many questions. At least, not to the point that he couldn’t tell her to stop and she wouldn’t. In her own head she wouldn’t wonder too much about the new classmate, not reach out to make him a target.

 

She was safe.

 

Choice made, Sam walked down the aisle toward where the safest option was; the seat next to the doodling girl.

 

“May I sit next to you?” Sam asked the girl who looked to be very focused in on whatever that design was that she was creating.

 

She looks up, her eyes a bit wide as though started or surprised. “Sure.” She scoots further into the corner, as if to give him as much space as she could at the two-person desk.

 

Mrs. Garcia is already back to her lesson on World War II when Sam realizes that he never introduced himself. “Hey.” He quietly whispers to the girl beside him. When she finally looks back up, she looks just as shocked as before. “I’m Sam.”

 

“Piper.” She says her name just loud enough for him to hear before going back to her doodling. He couldn’t quite tell if she just didn’t want to talk to him, or maybe was just extremely shy.

 

Rude or shy. Kind of hard to tell on a first impression, but Sam leans towards shy. Anyway, both cases were still safe for him.


	2. Why is the cute new guy talking to me? -Piper

The voice of her history teacher fades into the background as the small hole in her jeans catches Piper’s attention. It’s a small hole, something that she hadn’t noticed this morning when she pulled on the first pair of jeans she could find, but it is still there. The hole is an imperfection in an otherwise perfect pair of jeans. A perfect pair that just happens to be on a less than perfect person.

 

Okay, so it’s not the hole in her pants that’s the problem this late morning. The problem is that Phoebe went out with someone Piper actually was interested in on Friday. Phoebe knew she had been trying to build up her courage to ask him, or at least to start to flirt with him so that he would ask her. Phoebe knew that, but it didn’t stop her from asking the junior to take her on a date.

 

This means that this morning, at breakfast because Prue was the driver this morning and arrived before school started, Piper got the joy of listening to how perfect Phoebe is. Of course Piper knows how perfect her little sister is, she lives with her! Did Josh care about that? Nope. He just wouldn’t shut up about how perfect the perfect date went with the perfect Halliwell.

 

So Piper may be feeling just a tad jealous right now in her math class while staring at the hole in her jeans that was just barely above the right knee. Phoebe isn’t perfect, nobody is. Piper guesses the reason she’s so annoyed is how the world is always seeing the three of them. People only see what they want to see.

 

They see Prue as beautiful and ambitious. Most of the other students are intimidated by her, and that keeps most of the bullies away from Piper. Prue is president of the senior class and already on her way to a full ride at a local university. Piper knows Prue would love to be a photographer, but she also knows that the two of them are a lot alike. Prue will most likely go into a field that she will be nearly guaranteed a job after graduating. Practical…and always helping Grams in taking care of her younger sisters. She’s also the one person that Andy looks at as though she is his whole world.

 

Piper feels that no one will ever look at her the way Andy looks at Prue.

 

Phoebe is seen differently. She’s the wild child. She is the lover of the three of them, but also a fighter. Phoebe kept the other bullies away with a quick threat, which only was reinforced with one of her friends nearby. She loves to push the rules, and is known to get in trouble more often in not. She’s the one that will sneak out at night, and have Piper cover for her with Grams and Prue. Prue is just as likely as Grams to throw a fit at Phoebe sneaking out to be with her friends or her boyfriend of the week. She is never without a boyfriend. The boys saw her as someone to be desired.

 

Piper knows that no one will ever look at her like that.

 

Of the three of them, Piper is the one stuck with braces (though they will be coming off before October, which is a major plus). She’s the friend. She’s…she’s the peace keeper. She knows that. She knows why she is overlooked. No unloved, just overlooked. Her sisters love her, and she loves them. The curse of the middle child, she supposes.

 

She catches herself pulling at the small hole, the imperfection. Everyone has imperfections, just as everyone has beauty. She just has to look at it in a different way.

 

She’s an incredible cook, and of her sister’s, she’s the one that ends up cooking when Grams can’t or is tired. She is the peacekeeper. She keeps her sisters from killing each other and from making a mess. She likes an orderly room, and so is usually the one picking up the messes when her sisters are busy. She’s smart, especially when it comes to understanding recipes and knowing how to fiddle with things to make them fit.

 

She may not be confident like Prue in how she’s the leader, or self-assured like Phoebe is with boys, but she isn’t broken. She’s just different than her sisters. For people to see her beauty, they have to look a bit longer, and a bit deeper.

 

Which brings her back to the hole in her pants, and the idea of how to turn this imperfection into a beauty. She pulls out a sharpie as an idea starts to form in her mind. A quick look up at the board, and her attention is back to her pants. She already knows the material on the board, and she’s decent at multitasking. The notes on the board are already in her notebook, and she ignores whatever the teacher is saying.

 

The hole looks a bit like the center of a flower, and that will make it be the center of her doodling. Grams used to get onto her for decorating her clothes, but as long as she kept wearing them, Grams didn’t seem to get too upset. Quite a few of her jeans had smiley faces, trees, etc doodled onto a pants’ leg. This was how she dealt with her anxiety while in the classroom.

 

One petal.

 

Two petals.

 

Two petals for her two sisters. She adds a third for herself, and then adds a fourth for Grams and a fifth for her late mother. Her memories of mom are faded now, but her memories of her dad are only slightly more in focus. Victor left them not long after they buried their mom. In one sweep, they lost their mom and then their dad.

 

Mom by a drowning accident, and their dad by his choice.

 

When asked, Grams just told them that he left, and she left it at that. Then, that was a good enough answer. When it wasn’t? It just felt rude to ask.

 

Prue still hates him for that. Phoebe…Phoebe just wants a connection to him.

 

And Piper? Piper just wants to know why, but she also knows that knowing isn’t really that big of a deal. Their dad chose to leave, and he’ll come back whenever he feels like it. Or never at all. She doesn’t have the same memories as Prue, but she has more than Phoebe.

 

She gives the flower a curly leaf when the changing of the teacher’s drone has her stop to look up at the front of the classroom. A guidance counselor is there with a new person. He’s wearing flannel and a pair of jeans, along with a pair of boots. He’s tall, or at least taller than her. He’s slim, but the slight smile is what catches Piper’s attention.

 

It’s not so much a smile, but more of someone with a hidden joke.

 

She must have missed something, because the principal has left and he’s heading down the aisle. Some of the other students’ giggle, mostly the girls, when he walks farther to the back. Most of the people just seem to not care that there is a newcomer in their mix. But Piper cares, even as she focuses even more on her jeans.

 

The only seat left empty is the one next to her corner seat. She chose the far back left corner the first day of classes, and for some reason nobody sat next to her. Most likely because the majority of her friends were in another class. Her back is to the wall, along with her side when he stands next to the two-person desk that was common in all of her classes.

 

He doesn’t go ahead and throw his backpack down, but stands there a bit awkwardly by the chair. It take’s Piper a moment to realize that her bag is still there. One of the benefits of hiding in the back without a partner is that she has/had the room to spread out. She grabs the strap and pulls it closer to her and into the floor.

 

He’s still standing there, and his smile is still in place. “May I sit next to you?” Piper looks around in confusion. Seriously? Who asks the awkward

 

But she refrains from her sarcastic comment, but instead just smiles and nods. “Sure.” She scoots a little farther into the corner and quickly slides the marker back into her bag. She picks up the pencil to start doodling on the page in her notebook when he speaks up.

 

“I’m Sam.” He’s still smiling at her and she forces a close lipped smile back. She really doesn’t like the world to see her braces.

 

She nods at him in acknowledgement before giving her own name, “Piper.”

 

After class, Piper shoves her notebook in her bag and is about to run out of the room when she realizes Sam is standing next to their shared desk, staring at the sheet of paper that has his class schedule on it. He looks confused at whatever might be next on his schedule. Usually Piper is the silent helper, but she can’t help but help him.

 

“Sam?” Piper says his name to get his attention and motions for him to pass the schedule over to her, He gives her a grateful smile as she scans over the printout. His schedule is eerily similar to her own. Seriously, his schedule looks to be a copy of her own. It’s odd, but then again, not really. Sometimes things just line up the way that they do. “You have lunch with me.” Piper smiles and hands the paper back. “Actually, you have the rest of the day with me.”

 

Sam glances at the paper and then back at Piper with his full face smile in place. “Really?” He rubs the back of his neck with a hand and Piper refrains from thinking about how hot he is. That’s more Phoebe’s thing than her own. “Mind if I follow you today?” His eyes slightly bug out at how that must sound, but she’s not totally socially inept. “Uh, so I know where to go. Not, like, stalker.”

 

How in the world is he still smiling? Piper doesn’t know, and at this point she’s just going to enjoy how it makes his whole face light up. “Sure.” She looks pointedly at him until he moves back to let her go first.

 

The rest of the class is already out the door and probably in line to get their lunches, but Piper doesn’t mind. Not really. She’s used to being the late one to almost everything. Her Grams always says she’s marching to her own rhythm. Prue just tells her to look at her watch more often.

 

Sam moves a bit so that they’re walking side by side, instead of one trailing the other. “How long have you been at this school?” He starts with the small talk, and really that’s what it is. Piper guesses he could have asked her about something from class, but that would have been short since she only paid as little attention as she could get away with.

 

“This is my third year here.” Piper starts, and one of the many hallway monitors gives her a wave. At this point, people were used to her tardiness and knew that no amount of punishment was going to change it. “We’ve lived in this area all my life.”

 

Sam has a trusting face, and apparently a curious nature when he asks, “’We?’” It doesn’t feel intrusive, but more as if he really is curious about her life.

 

Piper nods and wonders why it seems to be taking so long to get to the cafeteria. “Yep. My sisters, me, and Grams.” Finally, they get to the doors and Piper leads the way to one of the really long lines, Sam at her side. She turns and catches sight of Phoebe waving from her usual table with her friends. Today, Josh is sitting with them. “My sister, Phoebe.” Piper waves back while showing Sam one of her sisters.

 

Sam smiles at Phoebe before turning back to Piper and the line leading them to food. “She seems friendly.” Piper had to give him points. He’s one of the first guys she’s met that hasn’t had to drag his attention away from Phoebe’s boobs. Sometimes it was funny to see how long it took. Andy is the other one.

 

Piper tried to keep the chuckle in, but couldn’t quite do so. “That she is.” Phoebe is very friendly whenever the mood suited her. “How about you?” Piper asks when they actually get to the food. Today is some kind meat thing that she thinks is supposed to be chili. Maybe. She’s kind of surprised when Sam grabs a salad, though.

 

“What about me?” Sam asks after they each pay for their meals and he starts to follow her to a table near the back of the room. Piper is looking for a place just a little out of the way so that they won’t draw attention. At least, so she doesn’t draw attention.

 

Gym class is going to be bad enough today, no reason to start anything too early. Ugh, girls can be really cruel at times.

 

They make it to the table and Sam takes the chair that has his back to the wall. Piper sits across from him before answering his question. “Your family. What brings you to San Francisco?” People come and go through the school sometimes, but usually not this one. Most people normally end up in one of the bigger schools in the city.

 

Sam is eating his salad when he actually seems to think about his answer. “I live with my dad and brother. We travel around a lot. Usually for jobs.” He goes back to eating and Piper starts to ponder his answer.

 

She has questions, but knows that certain ones might be a bit rude on the first day. So, she goes with one that she knows will probably keep him talking while she pokes at the food on her plate. Tomorrow she may pack something from home. She can cook better than this stuff. “Older brother?” She hasn’t seen any other new kids, so he’s either in the younger school, out of school, or he just hasn’t crossed their path yet.

 

“Yeah.” Sam answers and waits for a few moments before going on. Piper is at the point of giving up on eating the stuff on her tray. “Dad’s not around a lot, so he helped raise me after mom died.” He’s almost done with his salad and she’s just ate some of the crackers that came with the food.

 

The parallels though…Piper stops her picking to look back up. “He sounds like Prue.” Prue gave up her childhood, and her teenage years, to help Grams out. In a way, Prue is more like a mother figure to them than a sister. Which is part of the reason why her and Phoebe bump heads so often. “After mom died, and dad took off, it was Grams trying to raise us three. Prue was the one to step up.” They all had to step up, even if they hadn’t known at the time. Phoebe doesn’t remember, but Piper slightly does.

 

The bell rings before they can go farther into the conversation. Piper picks up her tray and waits for Sam to get beside her before heading to the trash cans that are up front for the mess. “How did your mom die?” Sam suddenly asks just as Piper catches sight of Phoebe headed their way.

 

“Drowning accident.” Piper throws her trash away and Sam follows her as she puts her tray on the growing pile. The two of the weave through the people onto the outside. “I was three.”

 

Phoebe is almost within hearing range when Sam gives some information of his own. “My mom died in a house fire when I was six months old.” Piper’s heart breaks a little for him at that. She has memories of her mom, but at that age? He is in the same boat as Phoebe, with no memories.

It doesn’t take long for Phoebe to come along side both of them with one of her flirty smiles. “Hey, Piper. Who’s your friend?” Like usual, Phoebe’s clothing is barely falling into the dress code. If Grams saw her wearing that…

 

“Sam. Sam, this is my little sister Phoebe.” Piper introduces the two of them, but she feels whatever comfort she had had leaving. She could feel the judgement that was surely to come. The comparisons between each of the two girls and how much Piper fails when compared to her sister.

 

She always seems to be lacking in any of the comparisons. Her sisters tell her that it isn’t really the case, but that’s how she always ends up feeling.

 

She feels as though everything about her is less because she isn’t like them.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Sam shakes Phoebe’s hand, and Piper already can tell the boy is smitten with her sister. Everyone is within a few moments of meeting Phoebe.

 

Phoebe’s smile is pure seductress, even at her young age. She knows how her form has the males in the vicinity reacting. “Likewise, Sam. What class do you have next?” Phoebe leans into him, looking over the boy’s shoulder to get a better look at the schedule in his hands.

 

And to give him a decent feel of her boobs.

 

“Gym.” Sam answers her, looking a bit red in the face. Piper just sighs at how they were acting. Mostly, though, she is sighing at a lost chance because she knows that Sam definitely sees her sister as something other than a friend.

 

Based on how they talked at lunch? Piper was definitely in the friend category, and she knows from personal experience how hard it was to lose the label after getting it. She has yet to lose it at all.

 

Phoebe’s excited, “Yes!” draws Piper back into the conversation just to be reminded, “You have class with me and Piper.” Great, just great. Piper really doesn’t like gym. Too much coordination required for her to be any good at it.

 

Sam on the other hand? He looks like he’d as least be able to hold his own in there. Phoebe lives for gym and English class. Piper is more into the math and sciences. She’s good with numbers, and her love of cooking has translated into an ability to understand chemistry

 

“Yippee.” Pipe mutters out as she follows her sister and new classroom buddy out of the crowded cafeteria and to the dreaded gym. At the doors, Sam goes on in but Phoebe holds Piper back with a touch on the arm.

 

“Dibs.” Phoebe tells her with a smile full of teeth.

 

Now Piper is just confused. “What?”

 

Phoebe looks at Piper expectantly before huffing out a breath. “On the new guy. Jeez, Piper. He’s hot. Haven’t you noticed?” Piper just refrained from rolling her eyes. A person would have to be blind not to notice.

 

“Seriously, Phoebe?” Piper returned with a bit of the biting tongue that all of the Halliwell girls had, even if she hardly ever used it outside of her sisters. “He’s a person, you know.”

 

Phoebe starts to head on into the gym, but not without giving a comment over her shoulder. “I know. Still call dibs.”

 

Phoebe… Piper shakes her head at her crazy sister, still dreading the upcoming class. Maybe Phoebe trying to catch Sam’s attention would keep her out of catching too much trouble. Maybe.


	3. Dibs on the new guy. -Phoebe

“I’ll be with Ms. Halliwell in a moment.” Principal Richards, or Principal Dick as Phoebe and her friends quietly called him, told his secretary. Only the thought of Gram’s reaction stopped her from flipping off the man who took great pleasure in making her life hell. She hates this place, starting with Principal Dick all the way to the cheerleading b-tch Paula.

 

Not that Paula is here, or any of Phoebe’s friends.

 

Still, she puts on her most defiant look as Principal Dick escorts the two guys out of his office. They’re cute, even if neither of them are her type.

 

It feels like forever before Principal Dick finds his way back. “Now, Ms. Halliwell, what do you know about the graffiti on the wall?”

 

A lot, but not that she’ll ever snitch. “Art.” It was a spray paint rendition of, well, what was a ghost dude on a bridge. It looks really close to the picture Rowena showed her to compare the artwork to.

 

“Excuse me?  Art? It is the defacing of school property, Ms. Halliwell. Not ‘art’.” There’s a reason why his name is Dick. He really is one.

 

Phoebe rolls her eyes at how ridiculous Principal Dick was. “Well, I didn’t do it.” Phoebe, annoyed at yet another adult who has more power than brains, stands up. “I don’t know who did it. So, can I go now?”

 

“Want another break detention, Halliwell?” Principal Dick called out before Phoebe could think of walking out the door.

 

She should keep walking. How many more break detentions could they give her before they ran out? But Grams… Phoebe sighed, but stood her ground. “No.” She crossed her arms over her chest, not going to let Dick see how his power play was getting to her.

 

Dick nods, proud of himself because he’s a dick, before motioning to the door. “You can go now. If you know anything, or hear anything, about the graffiti, come and tell me.”

 

Phoebe held off the eye roll until she turned away from him so he couldn’t see. “Sure, Principal D- Richardson.” Not that she would ever tell him anything. She’s not a snitch.

 

She heads out of the office before going back to her regular schedule of picking on her friends, nearly getting into a fight in class, and being called out for her smart mouth. Just another normal class period for Phoebe Halliwell, trouble-maker extraordinaire. She didn’t want to get into too much trouble, but she really couldn’t bring herself to care nearly as much as Prue and Piper did. Prue was all about “rules are good” and “think about the future, Pheebs” to ever listen to the why. Piper? Piper never would think about disobeying the rules, but she actually listened to Phoebe’s rants.

 

Phoebe liked to think that Piper was silently sympathetic to her plights, even if the older Halliwell would never give a response one way or another. The peacekeeper in the family between the rule maker and rule breaker.

 

It wasn’t until lunch that _anything_ different showed up.

 

The boy that Phoebe remembered seeing in the office earlier was walking next to Piper. Usually Piper is too shy to talk to anybody new, but she looked happy. She recognized the look on Piper’s face. Piper had a little crush.

 

Taking a curious look over the boy, Phoebe could see the attraction. If she could ever dig under all of the layers, there was probably a very handsome body underneath. Also, a nice smile. However, the new boy would have to pass the Phoebe Halliwell test. “Hey, Piper.” Phoebe called, getting her attention with a call across the room. “Who’s your friend?”

 

Phoebe gets into their personal space. All part of the plan. “Sam.”  Piper answers, and Phoebe’s smile grows. “Sam, this is my little sister Phoebe.”

 

Why did Piper have to mention the ‘little’ part? The two of them were only two years apart. Though…she calls Prue her big sister and there’s only a year between them.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Sam’s pleasantry brings Phoebe’s thoughts to a sudden stop before speeding them back up. He has a nice voice to go with the hidden nice body.

 

Phoebe changes her smile to one a bit more on the flirty side than it had been before. “Likewise, Sam. What class do you have next?” It was _really_ nice to meet someone new, especially someone that sounds as good as he looks.

 

Phoebe slightly held her breath until the boy answered her question. “Gym.” Gym was one of the few classes she shared with Piper. Piper had put off taking gym until now. Phoebe? It was one of the few openings that fit in with her freshman schedule.

 

“Yes!” Phoebe infused the one word with as much excitement that she could. “You have class with me and Piper.”

 

Phoebe barely heard Piper’s “Yippee” on the way to the gymnasium. Phoebe didn’t blame Piper. If she had her propensity for falling over her own feet, she would be dreading gym. Unlike Piper, though, Phoebe wasn’t nearly as much of a klutz. As much of one, doesn’t mean she hasn’t fallen a few times. You couldn’t be too much of a klutz and sneak out the way that her (and Prue, even if she was only caught once) like to do.

 

Sam enters the gym before them, and Phoebe reaches out to hold Piper back for a moment. “Dibs.” Phoebe couldn’t help, just to see Piper’s reaction.

 

Piper just looked at her like a deer in headlights, or someone watching the village idiot about to make a fool of herself again. “What?”

 

“On the new guy.” Phoebe explained, enjoying Piper’s expression of exasperation. “Jeez, Piper. He’s hot.” Not that Phoebe hasn’t noticed that her sister was definitely interested in the guy. “Haven’t you noticed?” The reason why Sam caught her attention was partly because he had caught Piper’s.

 

“Seriously, Phoebe?” Piper sounded just like Prue in that moment. “He’s a person, you know.”

 

If Piper had been Prue, Phoebe would have just huffed and walked off. Since it was Piper, Phoebe responded in a more offhanded way. “I know. Still call dibs.” She called over her shoulder, just registering the other people in the hallway, before going on into the gym.

 

Prue had been standing with her friends, and the judgement on her oldest sister’s face? Yeah. There’s a reason why she got along with Piper a lot better than with Prue. Prue always had something to judge her about, and always find her lacking in some way. Piper? Piper never tried to control her like Prue did. Piper just accepted her, even if she was shaking her head at the time.

 

Prue? Nothing Phoebe would do would be enough to make her proud of her. She was the screwed up Halliwell in Prue’s eyes. One of the best things about rebelling against her sister, it made the pain from each disdainful look hurt less. Piper was her best friend. Prue? Well, she had Grams to mother her, she doesn’t need anybody else.


	4. Leather wearing a--!  -Prue

“Jeez, Piper.” Phoebe’s voice catches Prue’s attention and she looks up from her phone to where her two younger sisters. They were probably talking about some guy the two of them just met. “He’s hot.” Yep, not surprising there. Phoebe had the uncanny ability to find every single guy in the vicinity. “Haven’t you noticed?” Now that had Prue tense up for a moment, before shrugging it off. Of the three of them, Phoebe was the one that didn’t see the ‘sister code’ as a rule but more of a suggestion. Though, considering how Phoebe followed the rules, she probably viewed them as the same.

 

“Hey.” Andy, her on again and off again boyfriend, calls to get her attention. “What’s wrong, Prue?” He was perfect for her, but sometimes his need to butt into everyone’s business made her grind her teeth.

 

He knew her well enough to know she was annoyed, but she couldn’t help but try to waylay his fears. “Nothing, Andy.” She went ahead and put her phone back in her pockets. It was about time to run on into class, anyway.

 

“Seriously, Phoebe?” Piper’s voice, whose words had Prue suddenly look up at them. “He’s a person, you know.” Sometimes everyone forgot the Piper was a Halliwell, including her sisters. All of them had the Halliwell tongue, even if certain ones of them used it more often than others.

 

Prue focuses back in on her boyfriend, who didn’t look at all convinced. “Just a lot of school work. You know how it is.” He just kept looking down at her, his look daring her to tell him another one. She huffs out an annoyed breath, and she dropped the anger to show just her fear. “Grams had a doctor appointment today.”

Andy wraps and arm around her shoulders to pull her close for comfort. “Hear anything?” He grew up with the girls and saw their Grams as another grandmother to him. The sisters? Well, he saw Piper and Phoebe as the sisters he never got as an only child.

 

Prue wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer. “No.” She didn’t know what she would do if anything happened to Grams. Heck, she didn’t know what she would do if anything happened to any of them.

 

“She’ll outlive us all.” Andy kissed her forehead before pulling away. “Try not to worry so much, Prue. That’s Piper’s thing, not yours.” He teased on the way down the hallway.

 

She bumped into his side. “You’re right.” Her classroom was the first one and the signal for their paths to uncross. “Coming over tonight?” She asked just outside of the door.

 

Andy shook his head. “Can’t. Football practice and that English paper that’s due tomorrow.”

 

The bell rang, giving them the one minute warning. She ducked into her last class of the day, and he ran two doors down to his own class. There were so many things that she needed to do. Some of those things were long term, while others were short term.

 

She pulled out her notebook and started to take notes. In the margins, she starts writing down possibilities and dreams. Prue really wanted to go to NYFA, but with Grams sick? She couldn’t go too far. So, she needed to look for film schools in San Francisco.

 

Her random thoughts kept her distracted long enough so that when the bell rang for the end of the day, she slightly jumped in her seat. Since she was the driver of the Halliwell girls, the other two met her out back before walking to the car. They came up with that plan after they left Piper one day. Phoebe had thought she was walking that day, and Prue was tired of waiting. She swears that Piper will never be on time to anything.

 

A black car sitting outside the school catches her eyes, along with the driver who was too pretty for his own. To ignore it, and to have something to do while waiting for her two sisters that never seemed to think more than one step ahead, she pulled out her phone for something to do. All of the other drivers had left, but Prue was used to it.

 

Phoebe has no sense of the future, and Piper? Piper has no sense of time.

 

Which usually left Prue waiting on them to catch up, or to never show up. Phoebe had the bad habit of making plans without telling anyone. One time her and Piper waited over an hour for Phoebe to never show up. Which is to say, Piper waited an hour while Prue waited over one and a half hours. Being the responsible one can get annoying really fast in the Halliwell manor.

 

A honking has her look up at the black car, and the smiling driver looking out the window. “Fun in the sun, sweetheart? I can give you a ride.” He punctuated his words with a wink.

 

Now that just pushed Prue’s anger back to the front. “I don’t think so.” Who did the guy think he was? Who did he think _she_ was? That was one of the worst pick-ups that she had ever heard.

 

His smile stayed in place, and he looked to be even more amused at her annoyance. “You sure? A cute thing like you shouldn’t have to walk home.”

 

Prue shoved her phone in her pocket and calmly (more like stomped) walked to the side of the care. Hand on her hips, she glared down at the still smirking male. “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself, you leather wearing a…!”

 

“Prue! Sorry for…” Piper’s voice cut off her insult and Prue turned around to see her two wayward sisters with a boy she never saw before. “…being late.”

 

The man from the car whistled behind her. “Hate to see you leave, sweetheart, but it’s worth it to watch you go.”

 

“Dean!” The boy with her sisters yells at the man. Yeah, man because he looks way too old to still be in high school. “I thought I was walking?”

 

“How long does it take to walk from the gym?” Prue snaps at Piper and Phoebe. “I do have an after-school job to get to.” Not that she has to be there at this split moment, but she wasn’t feeling patient with them after dealing with the car driver Dean.

 

“Thought I could be nice on your first day, Sammy.” The smirk was gone from Dean’s face, but he still had a smile plastered on. “I see you already have people being nice to you.”

 

Prue noticed the boy get into the car out of the corner of her eye, but her face was filled with Phoebe’s angry one. “Then why don’t you just GO TO IT!!!” Phoebe yells in her face, not backing down.

 

Prue doesn’t move, but glares at her younger sister. “Maybe next time I will, Ms. Irresponsible.”

 

Phoebe reared back as if slapped before leaning back in. Their fights were legendary in the house, and it wouldn’t be the first time the two of them got into an argument on the school steps. “Then do it, Ms. Bi…”

 

“Please…” Piper’s soft voice begged of them. “Can we not fight? Can we just go home? See how Grams’ appointment went?”

 

The anger bled out of both sisters, and they both forced a smile for the middle one that fate had decided would always be between them. “Sure, Piper.” Phoebe is the first one to answer, but her gaze was still rebellious when she looked back at Prue. “We can play nice.”

 

Prue leads the way to the car, hoping that she won’t be late to work and that she won’t end up in another fight with the youngest Halliwell.


	5. Fun in the sun, sweetheart? -Dean

Dean hunted down their dad right after dropping Sam at the new high school. The new school was bigger than the previous one, but he knew his kid brother. Sam would be fine with the civilians. He was a lot better at blending in with the normal world than Dean was. At least according to Dean.

Dad sent him to go interview a few witnesses, and Dean couldn’t bring himself to ask how long they were going to stay this time around. This job had been longer than he had thought, which is why Sam was going to have to deal with a new school, again. It was hard doing everything and still get good grades, but Sammy was doing it. Hopefully Sam would have the chance to do whatever it was that he wanted.

Dean is the soldier. The only life he knows is the one his father has raised him. He’s a hunter, and a good one. He can’t see how, in any other life, how he wouldn’t be a screw up. He can’t see it, and nothing that people outside of the family has said seems to have changed his view. Sam comes first, the job second, and then whatever else is left.

After talking to the young widow that looks to be the poster child for ‘women who kill their rich husbands for money’, Dean looks at his notes and calls it a day. Even if the crime scenes looked the same, they weren’t. It wouldn’t take a genius to figure that out. The wife killed her husband, and used the supernatural thing going on to cover it up.

Too bad there were three other disappearances that didn’t have as easy an answer as this interview had proven to be.

After giving a quick call to the real cops to give them the anonymous clue, Dean decides to grab a burger before stopping by the high school. Why not? Sammy could do with a lift on the first day. No need for the kid to walk to the rented house, especially since he was so close.

He pulls dad’s car up and parks it in the loading zone. Yeah, dad’s, because even if Dean has become the primary driver of it, dad is still the one in charge. Dad got a truck not too long ago to make jobs a lot easier to do. Times were cut in half when the two Winchester hunters could go in opposite directions.

Dean hears the bells ring, and he turns down the radio so he can more easily hear his surroundings. He’s glad he did it, too, when a woman walks out with an even more of a bitch face than Sammy has perfected. “Fun in the sun, sweetheart? I can give you a ride.” Dean couldn’t help the loaded words if he had even tried, nor could he hold back the wink. There’s just something about riling up a woman already at the point of gnashing teeth. Figuratively, of course.

“I don’t think so.” She very primly tells him, and Dean’s smile grows. Yep, whatever happened in that school has really angered the chick.

Dean may have lost whatever self-preservation instincts he once had while working the job with his dad. Maybe. “You sure? A cute thing like you shouldn’t have to walk home.” It wouldn’t be the first time he’s played chauffeur for someone that he just met, especially if Sam was nearby. The kid cared a bit too much about what other people thought of them.

She comes closer to the vehicle, and Dean has to admire how someone wearing those heels can stomp as well as she was doing. “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself, you leather wearing a…!”

“Prue! Sorry for…” Another girl, looking too much like the one standing in his passenger window to not be related, comes interrupts before she, Prue he guesses, has a chance to finish her sentence. “…being late.”

Prue turns around to talk to the newcomer, and Dean let out a whistle. “Hate to see you leave, sweetheart, but it’s worth it to watch you go.”

“Dean!” Sammy calls, and Dean focuses on his brother who came out with the interrupting girl and another one wearing a lot of black. “I thought I was walking?”

At least Sammy wasn’t already digging him a new one about not annoying the females nearby. “Thought I could be nice on your first day, Sammy.” Dean nods at the three arguing ladies. “I see you already have people being nice to you.”

“Then why don’t you just GO TO IT!!!” The girl wearing too much black is in the face of the girl Dean had been flirting with, and even he couldn’t stop the rearing back. That sounded a bit too much like Sam fighting with dad for his liking.

“Maybe next time I will, Ms. Irresponsible.” The oldest one, because by the way Dean was seeing it, the dynamic only made sense if the one he had been flirting with was the eldest one.

He’s seen it enough times between dad and Sammy. Never thought he would see something like it between siblings.

The one that he mentally labels as ‘mouse’ speaks up, but he only gets pieces as Sam waves and gets in the car. “Please…Can we not fight? Can we just go home?”

“Dean…” Sam pulls him back inside of the car and away from thoughts that he doesn’t like to dwell on. “Anything new on the case?”

Dean shakes his head, turns up the radio, before leaving the family drama going on back at the school. They have enough of that stuff at home. Hopefully tonight Sam and dad wouldn’t fight. Hopefully.

Even if he wasn’t counting on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more to go! Sorry if OOC. Hope all you readers enjoyed it.


	6. Are They sure about this?   -Leo

He watched his girls grow from infancy up through high school. Thanks to seeing all of his past lives, he knew that he always would be near them. Prue, the headstrong one, was the best at keeping her sisters out of trouble, even if she was prone to trouble as well. She was going to be a great leader someday, and a very strong witch.

Leo watches from just out of sight of his charges and the two new boys that the fates had manipulated into coming into their lives before magic had a chance to freely be used by them again. He had feared when their grandmother and mother had bound their powers, but understood their reasoning. There would be no reason for demons to come after powerless children.

Except they still were.

Penny Halliwell was doing a great job protecting them, even with Leo forced to take the more off hands approach. Someone above him wanted the girls to have other skills in their fight against evil. Someone thought that they needed someone else to help protect them, to help train them.

Penny wasn’t training them, and Leo? Leo was bound by the rules. He couldn’t approach them, no matter how much he wanted to. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, while his charges, weren’t ready to be thrust into the supernatural world. Anyway, what could he tell them? Maybe something vague, but his hands were tied. He couldn’t approach until someone desperately needed him to.

“Then why don’t you just GO TO IT!!!” Phoebe’s yelling has Leo focus back to his girls and less away from his thoughts. The youngest needed guidance, but his superiors insisted all girls went through a rebellious stage. Even Prue, the most responsible of them, had the habit of sneaking out at night. It wasn’t that long ago that Prue had been the one wearing leather, and Phoebe wearing pink.

The only one of his girls that hadn’t went through a stage courting the dark side was Piper. She needed confidence, and that confidence wouldn’t come until she had a chance to know what she was made of. The same with the rest of the girls.

“Maybe next time I will, Ms. Irresponsible.” Prue tells her sisters, and Leo tenses up. Prue had to learn to give her sisters more credit, but still. That was something she’d learn in time.

His girls would be alright. They had to be. The three of them had a great destiny ahead of him. However…

Looking at the dark car parked in front of them, Leo was doubting the change that the superiors were making. Winchesters? Really? That family was known for killing first and asking questions later. They didn’t care if someone was trying their best to be good, just that they weren’t human. This was a gamble. A gamble that Leo really didn’t want to make.

Dean was a soldier, and that was something Leo knew too much about. He knew what how him and his unit used to act like, and for all the boy had never joined, his father had raised him to be one. Dean could not possibly be a good influence on his girls.

Then there was Sam. Just from the bit he’d been able to gather, Leo knew the boy was one step away from running off. Then there were the prophecies. Sam had so much darkness surrounding him that there wasn’t much even the brightest light would be able to do. How could his girls deal with any of that? When they didn’t even know that monsters were real?

Sam’s rebelling would just fuel Phoebe’s. Dean? Who knows? He’d probably leave one of his girls in a way that would make nearly any father go after him with a shot gun. This was a horrible idea. Nothing good could come of this. Nothing. 

Yet…

Piper now had a friend. One that she was actually talking to.

Phoebe was flirting with a guy not old enough to be her father, or likely to give her an STI.

Prue? Prue just butted heads with someone just as stubborn as she was.

Leo still wasn’t sure about it. Was his girls ready to deal with the evil, the supernatural evil, that was roaming the area at this very moment?

He looks up to the clouds. “I’m still not sure about this.” He tells them, but doesn’t expect an answer. The Elders have made their decision, and he’d have to watch from the sidelines.

All he could do was hope that things would fall into place, and that his girls would make it through this crazy idea in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!!!! At least with the first part of this series. I have a few more laid out for this journey through highschool with the SuperCharmed team.


End file.
